


Fae Stories

by theaerobat



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaerobat/pseuds/theaerobat
Summary: Drabbles and other little pieces of written work about the Fae.





	1. Ill [Kinny]

Kinny sneezed, an odd sound to hear underwater.

She supposed that she had managed to infect herself by accident; she hadn't been trying to cut herself on the sharp edge of a broken shell. The fae remembered healing the cut too, but it must not have stopped the illness.

The naiad hadn't even realized there was some kind of sickness settling in until her gills started swelling. Usually they were barely noticeable, but now they could better be seen. 

Tiredly running her fingers over them again, she wished she was powerful enough to simply cure the sickness like she could the cut. It was just a matter of more practice, especially considering it was more powerful magic then what she could do at the moment. Kinny figured the next time she paid a visit to her dad that she could ask for tips.

Until then, the sick water elemental would just have to hole up in one of her hundreds of little burrows and hope that she could sleep the infection away.


	2. Vampiric [Umbra]

Umbra rose slowly from the ground, moving the body of the deer she had just drained with all the gentleness in the world.

Her gaze was hard, her brows furrowed as she turned away from it, her chest feeling tight. It was time to go back to the cot.

She stopped at a little stream, kneeling in front of it and gazing at her reflection.

It seemed she had dribbled a bit, streaks of red staining her face.

She promptly cupped her hands into the water to clean her mouth, only one thought crossing her mind:

She was a monster.


	3. Longing [Jericho]

Jericho was homesick. Not quite for the moon, but for the little place in the forest.

He wanted to be surrounded by the trees, not by these buildings of the city. Though the buildings were obviously fascinating, and increased his curiosity about humans, it just wasn't quite the same.

Most of all though, he missed Gaian. The kindness of his voice, the warmth of his touch, even just the adoring look in his eyes; the sprite longed to be back in his arms, to sing for him, to dream with him.

The lunar fae couldn't wait to see him again.


	4. Surf [Phoenix]

The lava flow today was particularly heavy, much to Phoenix's excitement. Big lava flows meant he got to surf down the side of his volcano.

It was the most fun he could have, living in solitude with not much to do.

Picking up his sheet of rock off his cavern wall, he left the caldera with a grin on his face, his large fangs poking from his mouth as always.

Reaching the lip of the volcano, he lashed his tail around with an unbridled glee, giving the loudest shout he could before leaping off with his board at his feet.


	5. Sunbath [Kinny]

It was a nice, bright sunny day on the beach again, the salty sea breeze whipping down the strip of rocky sand that made up the beachfront.

Kinneret couldn't figure out why the humans weren't out playing, but she didn't linger on the thought either. All it meant was that she could sunbathe on the rocks freely!

Of course, she had to plunge back into the water on occasion, but she could just explore the shallows while she recuperated.

Until then, she was content to stretch out upon the smooth rocks, warming herself up before she had to move on.


	6. Siege [Jericho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in an Interstellar Warfare AU.

The ground rocked with the shockwave of another shell, dropping Jericho to his knees, covering his ears at the literally explosive noise.

His entire surroundings were on fire, the fallen buildings and the burning plant life billowing smoke into the skies. The flickering flames cast it's red light on the unmoving bodies upon the ground and threw shadows of those who still moved, shouting and shooting. Anyone nearby would be sweating with the heat, and the captain was no exception.

With his blaster in one hand, he stood, adjusting his cap, and pressed his back back up against the gray rocky wall of the demolished and still-smoking structure he had been hiding against before the most recent bomb. His palms were sweating even worse under his gloves, and his heart pounded in his chest. Any of the next of his actions could very well be his last.

How could this siege be so difficult to pull off?

Jericho's company had been ambushing and capturing citizens and warriors among the planet's biggest capital for months now as the generals and commanders above him planned out their movements based on the information their prisoners were tortured for. Even now, he and his crew had been sent in to prepare for this very attack.

And now he was trapped, by rubble and smoke and fire. Glancing up into the darkened skies, listening for the next explosives, he wondered if he could make it out by flying.

He wasn't the best; his wings weren't big enough to completely carry his weight. He didn't need to breathe, so the smoke wouldn't have been an issue if he had been wearing something like goggles. The acridness would surely burn at his eyes. Of course, he also risked being seen or hit in midair, where he would be an open target. Besides the crackle of the flames and the whistling of bombs, the sprite could still hear faint screaming; surely there were armed others nearby.  


It was an obvious choice, though. His only chance at success was to take to the skies, even if he looked ridiculous doing so.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he steeled himself and turned around the corner as quickly as he could, firing blindly. Even if no one was there, he needed to be sure of it. Anyone with a scope could clip his wings with a single shot. 

He could hear more shouts, but he ignored them, his sole focus on climbing the ruins in front of him. The sprite leaped to grab onto the exposed rebar, hanging by one three-fingered hand. He would refuse to put the gun away until he could get out of the area, or at least behind the ranks of the Armada once more. 

With a bit of a struggle, he pulled himself up with his one arm, his wings flapping frantically in an attempt to help. He would be safe for as long as he remained in the building. Hopefully he could get as close to what was left of the roof as possible without having to reveal himself again. 

His tail whipped wildly as he climbed what he could, straining to keep from over exerting himself. More rebar, broken staircases he could jump across as he ran, and in some cases, wiring that had dropped from the ceiling served as his platforms. The longer it took to climb this building, the more at risk he was to be hit with heavy artillery. He did thank the stars, however, that this building was certainly deserted.

Reaching the highest point he could, he finally holstered his blaster and pulled out his holoscreen, squinting through the smoke and smog. The wind rushed in his ears too now; it was hard to tell what was happening, especially as his star-pupiled eyes began to water. Nonetheless, he began to search the Armada's databases for instructions or even rendezvous coordinates.  


Thankfully, there was something about regrouping shortly, and that fresh officals were beginning to storm the city's most important locations. They would be in control of the planet's resources in a matter of hours. 

Noting both his and the camp's coordinates, he turned to face the East, and began to flap his wings rhythmically. It was awkward when he rose from the ground, losing his balance on both sides at different intervals, his tail still lashing around. 

Determined, Jericho grit his fangs and pushed off in the direction given. He was gonna lose a lot of altitude as he went, but it didn't matter as long as he could mostly get clear of the raging fires and still-booming artillery. 

By the stars, he would make it back.


	7. Escape [Jericho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in an Interstellar Warfare AU.

The execution was going to be a small event.

The entire company would be present, as was he. Of course he would be, he was their leader. He was the one who had found out. So there he was, standing in the front, directly before the traitor.

Both the sting of betrayal, the pang of guilt, and an over abundance of nerves settled in his chest, though none of it showed besides perhaps the small beads of sweat that were starting to form underneath his hat. He had to wait for the right time, even though it hurt Jericho to see Gaian already beat up in a crumpled heap on the floor, tear marks still evident on his face.

He had been so cruel to him, but he wanted nothing more than to slide over to him on his knees to protect him and apologize and beg for his forgiveness. But that would have to wait.

The lunar sprite tense his muscles and ever so slightly tightened his grip around the blaster in his hand. He was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, and so far it seemed he was succeeding.

He watched with his stone cold expression as the gunman finally made the move, aiming his own gun at the other's head.

Now.  


With a snap of his arm and a precision that only came from years of experience, Jericho fired at the executor, springing forward into action as chaos broke loose around him. 

He did actually slide to Gaian's side as the company and officers in the vicinity were drawing their own weaponry. With another shot, the handcuffs holding the bruised were blasted apart, and Jericho drew him up to his feet, supporting him with his shoulders.

"C...Captain...?" came the weak voice, questioning.

"No time, we have to move now," Jericho snipped, running through the cascade of blasts that trailed after the two as fast as he could carry the both of them. 

Alarms would be going off at any moment, the captain knew, and then the entire rest of the ship would be on his tail within seconds. They had to reach the darts as soon as possible, but it was proving difficult with the nearly unconscious being hanging from his shoulder. There was definitely effort on Gaian's part, but to the sprite, it wasn't enough.

Making a rather pathetic attempt to lay down his own cover fire as he turned a sharp corner, Jericho hissed in frustration. The sound from his mouth soon grew louder with pain; one of his company's blasts had finally gotten him. The pale yellow of the blood from his own ribs was quick to stain the clean white of his uniform.  


But he couldn't stop now, he would keep going until they caught them or until the adrenaline that coursed through his vein finally gave out.

Luck appeared to be on his side, however, and the dart bay appeared as he sharply rounded into another hall. 

Jericho nearly tossed Gaian and himself through the doors, twisting to shoot the control panel at the side of the bay. They shut in a spiral, clanging as more blasts met with the metal. 

There was no doubt they would be caught if he didn't hurry.

With a wild and dazed look, the captain let Gaian slump against the wall inside of the dart he had been preparing since he had made the decision to escape. He had run out of time and still needed to program coordinates; his old home on Frorix NH37's moon, Ioryus. It was unlikely that they would be bothered there, especially considering it was sparcely populated.

Now the pain in his chest was growing and panic was setting in, the hacking at the bay doors growing louder and louder. Frantically typing the coordinates, the doors blew open to his side and he instinctively ducked, but not before smashing the panel with the back of his own blaster.

Literally lunging into the dart, he hit the ground, rolling back to his feet and slammed the ignition, not even in the pilot's chair yet.  


With that, the tiny ship's doors sealed shut, and the two were ejected into the cold solitude of outer space as he clung to the dashboard, still pressing buttons and pulling knobs even as his vision began to dull. They wouldn't be safe until they had jumped.

One last press of a button, and their ship warped. Jericho's body was wracked with relief, before he slumped against the console, unconscious.


	8. Thinking [Umbra]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in an Interstellar Warfare AU.

Umbra laid on the little cot in her small room, staring at the gray stone ceiling. Her brows were furrowed, eyes a little glassy; the vampire was deep in thought. 

She had been very distracted as of late. Zoning out during important meetings that she herself was holding, needing information to be repeated, being unable to carry conversations. The admiral despised herself for it; there were countless lives at risk across hundreds of constellations and galaxies, and here she was, daydreaming.

She just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Just the way she carried herself, how gentle and sweet and merciful she was, to not only her own people, but to the members of Redshift as well. To have the support of a monarch behind the little band of rebels she had started just a few months before was mindblowing. The princess must really have a lot of faith in her to lead the resistance to back them all up like she was. 

The princess...

She was so beautiful, it was like she was sunshine incarnate. And she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to be with her.

But then, how could she? The vampire had been living on the streets before she had taken up the position of Redshift's one and only Admiral. Even the leather jacket she wore every day was something she had nicked from someone many, many years ago. It was just recently that she had painted the rebel's insignia on the back of it. She was a low-life; it was a wonder anyone else took up her cause. What would royalty want to do with anyone like her?

The admiral groaned at her own train of thoughts, covering her face with both of her hands. Maybe it was best if she tried to put it out of her mind and get more work done.

With that thought, she picked herself out of her makeshift bed and left her room.


	9. Watch [Phoenix]

Both the sky and the sea seemed more angry today than his volcanic home.

The waves below the jagged outcrop of igneous rock her perched upon were turbulent, swirling and lapping at the cliffside. The overcast sky hadn't quite unleashed it's deluge yet, the tiniest drops of rain beginning to sprinkle over the ground and his own body. They sizzled and evaporated the moment they made contact with the imp's body, so it didn't bother him any.

What did, however, was the inactivity the volcano was experiencing.

Only a few lava flows trailed down from the top of his volcano. There wasn't any rumbling of the ground, or the loud bubbling of magma within the caldera - just the shrieking wind and the crashing waves below him. He wondered if that was the reason he hadn't felt as vigorous as usual since he woke.

Sighing loudly, Phoenix was resigned that he was set to do nothing but crouch on his bit of rock and glare out at the stormy horizon with his slitted eyes until the sun set.


	10. Birdwatching [Jericho]

Jericho watched contentedly from against the thick trunk of a tree, as his beloved nymph taught a little nest of birds how to sing, his hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. There was nothing more that he enjoyed than watching Gaian work patiently and lovingly with the woodland creatures.

It was almost perfect for a nap; there was all but his face in the warm sunshine, the quiet warbling of the chicks trying to keep up with the giggling spirit who would give them their notes as many times as they needed.

The thought of how lucky he was to be here resounded in his head multiple times as he gazed towards the earthling, all handsome and cute in his little teacher’s outfit. It brought a smile to the sprite’s face, and his heart swelled with all the love in the world. 

He wasn’t really one for composing music, but perhaps he could surprise Gaian with a melody inspired by the whistles of the songbirds while he relaxed underneath the tree, waiting to see what was next on the creature teacher’s agenda.

What a lovely, perfect day it was.


	11. In Death [Jericho]

It was back to lonely nights on the moon. The sprite couldn’t bring himself to stay on the planet he had dreamed for years of visiting. Just the sight of it was too much to bear; if he was awake he spent his time looking out into the vastness of space, feeling lost.

But these days, he spent most of his time asleep, reliving his memories of him. Oh how he missed him, his heart ached to have him back in his arms. Not even his own mother could bring him solace; he had cut himself off from her entirely, not even allowing her to visit his dreams. There was no point to being her liaison anymore.

He would just spend the rest of his nearly-eternal life on the moon, quiet and alone, forever lamenting the loss of his beloved sunflower.


	12. Earth [Jericho]

It was very quiet on the moon. Always so silent. He supposed there was nothing he could do about it. The moon had no atmosphere, and with no atmosphere, sound would not travel. His mentor had taught him that. 

His mentor, his mother, his Ladyship. His only friend here on the moon, and he could only visit her in his dreams. She wouldn’t let him spend all his time sleeping, just to talk with her; even though she had given him his powers, she was still more powerful than he would ever hope to be. If she wanted him to wake, then so he would.

So, he had to be content with practicing the dances that she had taught him. Really, she had almost instilled him with the dances, planting the images and the steps into his brain. There was nearly no point to practicing, especially not to practice dances that required partners.  
Ah, yes. Not only was the moon silent, but it was lonely too. There had been the one time, years ago, when humans had visited. It had been so… interesting, so exciting. Alas, much to his own chagrin, he had been instructed to hide away and be still, the creatures eventually leaving once more. 

He had been so disappointed. But still, he was not disobedient. If he hadn’t been taken with the planet his home orbited until then, he surely was now.

Having danced and stargazed and dreamed for the hundreds of years the alien being had been awake now, he had never paid so much attention to Earth.

It turned out, there was a lot to see of the celestial object, even from so far away. Clouds swirled gracefully upon it’s surface, the grounds shifted across the massive blue oceans, and lights would appear at the North and South poles. It was quite captivating, and the sprite began to find himself staring down at the terrestrial planet often, instead of finding constellations and recollecting their names. 

He found himself longing to visit, more than anything.

But he would be patient, and do his best to wait, until his Ladyship granted him the permission to make contact with planet Earth.


	13. Busy [Jericho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in an Interstellar Warfare AU.

It was just meant to be a quick sparring session, to kill a little time before the next assignment, and to keep themselves in shape.

He supposed it was only a matter of time that he had ended up pinned by his Commander. Surely if it wasn't him who had been slammed against the wall, it was going to end up being Gaian. Really, the Captain didn't know what else he had expected, asking to do some training with him. They always ended up here, nearly without fail.

Jericho was clearly unenthusiastic about "losing," his tail whipping across the floor, biting his own lip in a pout while his face flushed at the proximity. The Commander was quite the opposite, however, a smug smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he slowly closed the distance between their mouths.

The sprite was quick to become less disinclined as his face burned yellow. Another practice session down the drain; the Admiral would be sure to be disappointed, though the Captain couldn't say he particularly cared right then. 

After all, he was a little busy.


	14. Admission [Phoenix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in an Interstellar Warfare AU.

"I just... I really like you, Kaia. Er...y'know...," Phoenix murmured, his face a bright shade of red. He had not been expecting to have to confess today, but the waxen lady had finally cornered him after having been avoiding her. He hadn't really meant to or anything, but it was the easiest way to avoid being questioned. 

But she'd finally caught up to him, and after a few awkward questions, the truth was out.

Now she was just standing there, her own face red, looking at him in a strange way. It made his heart race with nerves and he stared at the ground with his yellow eyes, feeling ridiculous.

"Ergh... Nevermind." Raising his hand to cover his embarrassed expression, the imp moved to leave. However, Kaia was faster, closing the distance between them in one sweeping movement. 

The moment their lips met, his eyes widened and his fiery wings splayed in surprise. 

His hands hung awkwardly at his side until he finally understood what was happening, gently wrapping his hands around her waist as he returned the kiss. This was more than he had expected to happen, but he wasn't complaining at all. It was nice...really nice. 

It took him another second to realize what this meant.

Pulling away for just a moment, he breathed deeply before laughing nervously. "So...you...?"

"Yes....yes."


	15. Toulouse [Phoenix]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in an Interstellar Warfare AU.

Phoenix pressed the code into the keypad outside of the door to his room, glancing down at Kaia. He hadn't had her over, ever; they usually opted to hang around in the hangar bay, the hallways, or the mess hall thus far. The imp felt a little awkward bringing her into his room, but it was probably going to happen eventually. Might as well just play it cool.

Tightening his wings against his body, he ducked to get into the room as the door slid open, giving his wax companion a cool smile. "Come on in, pipsqueak." 

He had taken a solid five minutes to tidy up the place; that is, shove clothes into his closet. It was a lazy solution, but it's not like it was a really important part of what he was doing here at the moment. The Fae made sure to open his wings back up, nearly splaying them at full length. It was supposed to be a surprise, anyways.

"What's this about, again?" Kaia was clearly curious, trying to peer around Phoenix's extended limbs.

"I already told ya, I've got something to show ya," he replied, striding over to the single desk in the room on which a cage that Kaia couldn't quite see was set. Reaching in, Phoenix grabbed the single other resident of the room.

Turning again, he grinned, his eyes still half-lidded as always. His big hands were closely cupped together, clearly holding something within them.

"Kaia, this is Toulouse." Opening his hands up to reveal a little gray woodrat, Kaia couldn't help but gasp, her eyes lighting up. Phoenix's grin widened a little, pleased with her response. "She's my...smallest buddy. I'm sure you've noticed I get a little, er, angry. Petting her helps me out. 's the only reason I'm allowed to keep her here."  
"Can I pet her?" she asked, reaching out tentatively, seemingly awestruck, as if she were trying not to squeal over the rodent.

"Of course, shortcake." The imp offered her Toulouse, gently passing her off into Kaia's cupped hands. She readjusted to have the animal in one hand, so she could pet the rat with her other hand.

Phoenix's expression softened, glad she liked Toulouse so much. At least it would give her a reason to come visit, if anything. As if I'm not enough of a reason, myself, he thought, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. 

"You're welcome to come see her any time," he said, ignoring his other thoughts and leaning backwards onto the desk. "She's handy for helping me calm down, so I'm sure she can do the same for you... if you need it anyways."

Kaia nodded, too enamored to speak as she gently pet the rat. 

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle as he sat down on his bed, happy to know that his two gals were getting along. He guessed it helped that one of them was essentially a service animal and that the other seemed to like animals. He wondered briefly if she felt the same about the life on this planet. He knew one of the only reasons the base was underground was due to the more dangerous creatures on the surface.

He personally could take them on, no sweat, of course, but they were still highly threatening.

Patting the bed, he moved a over a little to allow Kaia to sit next him, which she did, giving him a smile. The imp returned it, reaching over behind her to gently pet her hair; it was as comforting as it would be if he were petting the rodent in the other's hands, and he sighed contentedly.

"Probably shouldn't stay too much longer... Admiral's got stuff for us to do, I'm sure," he murmured as Kaia leaned against him. 

"The Admiral can wait a little bit, can't she, firefly?" 

Phoenix offered her a lopsided smile, raising his eyebrows. "Mm, yeah, I think so." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, before resting his head on top of her's. 

It was nice to take a second for themselves sometimes.


	16. Flowers [Jericho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in an Interstellar Warfare AU.

It had taken a little while, and a bit of pleading, but Jericho had finally managed to persuade one of the frequent off-worlders to bring a safe bunch of flowers to him. There were a lot different species on this planet, but he had learned quickly from stories of other rebels having suffered from toxic spores or being attacked by the large, local, and carnivorous plants, that the surface was not a place to be picking flowers.

The pilot had just brought them back today, and he was ecstatic to receive them. It wasn't quite enough for a bouquet, but the Captain was more than happy to rearrange the baby blues, the light pinks, and the whites of the few flowers that had been picked out. It wasn't neccessarily the best, but he figured maybe the Commander might enjoy even just a small pick-me-up. 

There was lots to be done, all the time, and the sprite was inclined to agree that it was very, very tiring.

With the small bunch of flowers hidden behind his back, Jericho was on his way to find Gaian's office. Though he'd been there for a few months now, the halls were still winding, and not the Armada-styled walkways he was much more used to.

Thankfully, he had a decent sense of direction, and reached his destination without too much hassle.

Knocking on the door, Jericho waited for the go-ahead, before entering the room with a relaxed smile. "Evening, Commander."

"Captain," the nymph sighed; he looked happy to see the alien, but also ridiculously tired. It hurt Jericho a little to see him in such a state, but that was nothing he couldn't solve himself, if Gaian was willing to take even just a short nap. 

"It's nice to see you," Jericho hummed, moving forward and around to the side of the desk and producing the flowers from behind his back. "I was just stopping by to say I love you."

Gaian was seemingly shocked, his face turning a deep green. He tentatively reached for the flowers, staring at them. "Th-Thank you, Jericho...I-I love you too."

The sprite grinned, moving to sit in the nymph's lap and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "You should sleep, Commander."

"I can't," he replied, his face still green. "Paperwork."

"It'll still be there when you wake. Just an hour or two, sunflower," the lunar sprite argued, peeking nonchalantly at the aforementioned paperwork. "You know I'm right."

Gaian sighed again, clearly thinking it over. Looking up, Jericho could almost see the gears turning through the fae's tired eyes.

"Come on. You know I can get you to sleep right here. You have your choice: this chair, or a bed."

The Commander narrowed his eyes and made a face, and Jericho knew he'd won. It was hard not to win when you could sing people to sleep. He wouldn't use it to his advantage, but if certain people refused to sleep, he might let a couple notes slip.

"...Alright, fine. Let's go then." 

Jericho stood, turning on his heel to take Gaian's hands in his as he stood. "I promise I'll wake you in a few hours. And that I'll get you a vase for those... And... I promise you won't have to force me to sleep the next time I get caught up in my own work."

There was a slight pause, before, "Deal." 

Gaian leaned over to press his lips against Jericho's for a moment, before finally making his way to the door, the sprite following behind him.


End file.
